Existence
by EternalLove
Summary: Hate me, loathe me, I don't care what you feel, just don't ever feel that I am Kikyo because I am not.
1. Myth

I'll only say this once. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Myth  
  
It was a discreet tomb, not many knew of it's existence, much less it's location. But  
  
those who knew, had passed away. A hidden tunnel somehow cut into a cliff led down to an  
  
open chamber. The only light came from a small hole in the rock and it rested upon a coffin-  
  
like glass box. The box was a pristine white, pure and untouched, and it hid away a weapon  
  
that would one day save the world. But that will not yet come in the story, only later will it be  
  
revealed. It was hidden away very deep in a forest of wild tangles of bush. But it was also a  
  
forest of memory. A forest, that over decades had grown out of the peoples' minds. But the  
  
myth was always there, of the priestess, the hanyou, and the girl. The tale surrounding the  
  
three had many holes, and those who were there had grown old and feeble- minded. The few  
  
who still clearly remember the events hushed the story so as to not witness the high gods'  
  
wrath. But it all started with the three, and the high god's mistake.  
  
The cloaked woman kneeled on the ground, honoring the highest god in the land. He had sent  
  
for her, sending dream after dream till she finally answered. And here she was, by the river  
  
near the village.  
  
"Highest god, you called me."  
  
"A task will be given to you. Whether you will accept or not, it does not matter. But you will  
  
complete the task."  
  
"Yes, what would you have me do?"  
  
"Raise these two girls in your village."  
  
"Girls?"  
  
The god gave a quick movement of his hand and in front of the woman were two baskets.  
  
Peering into them she could make out two babies, peacefully sleeping.  
  
"How do you want me to raise them?"  
  
"It does not matter, but do not tell them how they came to the village. Their task will be  
  
known to them at the right age. In 16 years, you will bring the girls to the meadow east of the  
  
village and leave them there."  
  
"What time of the year do you want me to leave them?"  
  
"I will send you dreams the day before. Do not ignore them as you have ignored the dreams I  
  
sent to you for six days."  
  
"Your word is my command."  
  
"So be it."  
  
The god disappeared and the woman was finally able to breathe again. She shook off the head  
  
of her cloak and it showed the face of an aged woman. Gently, she balanced the baskets on  
  
each side of her hip and quietly made her way back to the village. When she was in the  
  
security of her hut she moved them close to the fire so she could see them better. They were  
  
twins with just the hint of raven hair on their tiny heads. The only difference was their eyes.  
  
One had a beautiful azure blue. The other had endless brown eyes. They both looked at her  
  
with the sort of innocence only babies had in their first years on earth.  
  
"Kaede."  
  
A figure sleeping in the corner stirred.  
  
"Kaede, wake up."  
  
The figure slowly got up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The fire shone on the face of a very young girl.  
  
"I found these babies by a river, abandoned, I suppose. From now on we will take care of  
  
them."  
  
Kaede crawled to the babies on her knees.  
  
"Grandmother, what will we name them?"  
  
A silent voice whispered in the old woman's head.  
  
"The one with brown eyes is to be called Kikyo. The one with the blue will be called Kagome.  
  
But I cannot take care of both, we will have to give one to another family in the village. We  
  
will see to that tomorrow."  
  
"Hai, do you want me to put out the fire?"  
  
"Yes, I think the little ones are quite settled in their basket."  
  
Kaede got a little water from a barrel and poured water over the fire. The two went to sleep.  
  
One with dreams of a new sister, the other with dreams of anticipation. The next day the old  
  
woman called upon a family she knew in the village. It was a recently married couple and  
  
they had hopes for a baby. After talking with them they agreed to take the baby. She chose to  
  
give them Kagome. Kikyo, she would keep and teach her to be a priestess, just like Kaede. She  
  
had done what the high god had demanded, all that was left was to wait sixteen years. But  
  
there were changes in the future, changes that not even the high god had anticipated. And  
  
because there were changes in the future, changes in the present had to be made.  
  
The old woman woke up suddenly, dripping with cold sweat. Kaede and Kikyo were still  
  
sound asleep. The high god had sent her a dream, but it was too early and the instructions  
  
were different from what he had said 14 years ago. But she knew she had to obey, or else he  
  
would grow angry. She wiped the sweat on her forehead with the palm of her hand and closed  
  
her eyes. She knew what to do, but it was beyond what she had ever imagined.  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"Yes, Grandmother?"  
  
"Will you come with me on a walk?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The two walked to the meadows that was blooming with flowers.  
  
"Kikyo, there is something I must tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Shikon jewel?"  
  
"No. What is it?"  
  
"The Shikon is made of the powers of hundreds of youkai which was trapped into the heart of  
  
one of the most powerful priestesses at the time. Her name was Midoriko. The jewel would  
  
grant the holder unbelievable power and wishes. Because of the greed of evil men and youkai  
  
in the land the jewel one day disappeared. Nobody knew what had happened to it, it's aura  
  
was gone and nobody found it. But the jewel has now reappeared, into this time."  
  
"What does this has to do with me?"  
  
"Just wait."  
  
All of a sudden a lone white cloud floated on top of the meadow. Lightning flashed and struck  
  
right in the ground by the two women. Then the cloud broke apart into nothing. The women  
  
looked into the ground and saw a glowing purple jewel. But the strange thing was that the  
  
ground that the lightning had struck had no damage. The old woman picked the jewel up and  
  
handed it to Kikyo. Kikyo stared at the jewel in her hand and could feel the incredible power  
  
pulsing through her body.  
  
"The Shikon has appeared in our time, as I had said, and it is now in your hand. The high god  
  
gave it to you to protect. Your powers as a priestess is very powerful, one of the most  
  
powerful I've ever felt. It could not stay in the heavens because it had no place there. You are  
  
now it's protector, Kikyo. It is imperative that you hone your powers so you can keep it from  
  
the hands of evil beings. Do you understand?"  
  
Kikyo was still staring at the jewel, entranced. Then she held her head up and nodded.  
  
"I understand."  
  
Kagome laughed as she played with her little brother Souta. They were playing hide and seek,  
  
and she could see exactly where her brother was hiding. He was doing his best to hide behind  
  
a bush but Kagome could see his little feet under it. With a mischievous smile on her happy  
  
face she pretended to not see her brother.  
  
"Souta! Souta! Where are you?"  
  
"Kagome! Souta! Time for lunch!"  
  
Souta zipped out from behind the bush and raced to the hut. But Kagome caught him as he  
  
sprinted past her and tickled him. Between peals of laughter he begged her to stop. Kagome's  
  
mother came, hands on her hip with a no nonsense look on her face. But it was softened when  
  
she saw the two siblings playing with eachother. She never stopped thanking the village  
  
priestess for giving her such a wonderful daughter. She was content to never let Kagome  
  
know that she was not biologically her daughter. She saw someone walking from the corner of  
  
her eye and turned her head toward the path. She bowed politely to the priestess and gave a  
  
friendly smile to Kikyo. The priestess returned her bow but Kikyo remained as grave as ever.  
  
Kagome shouted a greeting to the two women. Kikyo just kept walking while the priestess  
  
stopped to talk to Kagome's mother. When they were children Kagome and Kikyo had been  
  
good friends, but Kikyo grew up too quickly and became an adult at age 12. Kagome,  
  
remaining as carefree, pure, and loving as ever, didn't change.  
  
Three years passed and Kikyo's miko powers grew in leaps and bounds. But her powers  
  
weren't the only thing that was growing, she was growing in beauty too. Her raven locks fell  
  
below her waist and was tied with a white ribbon. And her eyes were calm and powerful. You  
  
could get look into those eyes and never tell a lie. She was a priestess now, along with Kaede.  
  
Both girls knew who was the more powerful miko but it didn't get in the way of their sisterly  
  
relationship. Kaede would take care of village matters, Kikyo would take care of the youkai  
  
matters. Kagome grew as well though not in power. She grew beautiful , but it was always  
  
shunted aside by Kikyo's sharper beauty. But her kindness and love had no comparisons in  
  
the village. Unknown to Kagome and Kikyo was a shadow taking over a soul. A shadow that  
  
grew darker every day, but was laid dormant in the person.  
  
Kikyo stood straight with Kaede beside her. The funeral ceremony was over and the burial  
  
was done. The old priestess had passed away from a sickness. Kaede sighed and gave a  
  
comforting hug to her little sister.  
  
"Let's go back. We know Grandmother is in a better place."  
  
"I'll be there in a while. Just let me think."  
  
Kaede, used to her sister's quiet ways, nodded and made her way back to the village. Kikyo  
  
stood in front of the grave. The old baba had chosen an unfortunate time to pass away. Kikyo  
  
had begun to notice something different growing in her mind and body. She was having  
  
thoughts that were disturbing, but almost refreshing. It started with a little cursing every  
  
now and then, to thoughts of hate. Little things that were insignificant began to make her  
  
angry but Kikyo's iron self control prevented her from ever showing these new emotions. Her  
  
head slowly lifted up from her gaze on the grave to the forest in front of her. A youkai was  
  
coming toward her. She took her bow and notched an arrow in it, calmly waiting for the  
  
predator. He came in a flash of red and stood 20 feet away from her. He was unlike any other  
  
youkai she had ever seen. His silver hair flowed like water in the breeze and his gold eyes  
  
were harsh from a hard life.  
  
"You have the Shikon. Give it to me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do it, or your life will be mine."  
  
Kikyo got in the ready position with the bow, just a step away from taking aim into the  
  
youkai's heart.  
  
"Move a step closer and your's will be mine."  
  
He gave a feral grin, showing a canine's sharp teeth. He lifted his hands and cracked them.  
  
"Your loss."  
  
He became a blur and sped to her. Kikyo loosed her arrow and he stopped. She turned and  
  
began to walk away. The youkai looked down at the arrow that was a millimeter away from his  
  
feet. The powerful aura covering the arrow was still there and glittering a cold blue. He  
  
moved his feet, being close to such power made it burn. The rumours of the Shikon protector  
  
sounded like jokes when he had first heard them. Now he believed them, but the challenge of  
  
such a powerful and beautiful opponent made the reward even more tempting. 


	2. Knowing

Knowing  
  
She did not know why she had let the youkai live. But something in his eyes made her arms  
  
lower their aim. His eyes haunted her and sprouted whole new emotions. Emotions of desire.  
  
When she was doing her rounds of the village she could feel him in the back of her mind. He  
  
was following her, calculating every move she made. But he didn't attack again. His everyday  
  
presence was at first unnerving but it grew normal after a week. The villagers had reported  
  
seeing a silver haired youkai prowling around the village but Kikyo reassured them that he  
  
intended to do no harm. With a strong trust in their miko, the villagers paid no more  
  
attention to the youkai after that. Finally, he confronted her at the meadow. She sat down at  
  
the small roll of the meadow and waited. She felt his quiet presence behind her.  
  
"Why don't you sit down?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a beautiful day and it is easier to enjoy sitting down."  
  
Grufffly, he sat down a few feet away from her.  
  
"Why are you afraid of me?"  
  
"Keh! Me? Afraid of a puny human like you?"  
  
"You don't deny it."  
  
"I am not afraid of you."  
  
"Yes, you are. I can sense it."  
  
"You can sense my fear?"  
  
"I sense a lot of things."  
  
He didn't say anything and just looked around the sunny, cheerful meadow.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"I am Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo got up, her rounds of the village not finished. He didn't say anything but Kikyo could  
  
feel his eyes on her as she walked away and something in her belly rolled.  
  
Kagome shaded her eyes from the sun, relaxing against the tree. She had just finished  
  
planting seeds for the new crops and her back ached from the hard physical labor. A few  
  
more years and she would be hunched like her mother. This life was not for her. She enjoyed  
  
working with her family, but she always felt like it was not what she was suppose to be doing.  
  
At times, she felt like there was a great destiny out there for her. But she always brushed it  
  
aside as silly hopes. Something red flashed in the branches of a tree in front of her.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Can't you sense me?"  
  
"No, who are you? Are you a youkai?"  
  
He gave a laugh and Kagome shivered.  
  
"Kikyo, your senses must not be working today."  
  
"I'm not Kikyo, I'm Kagome."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
The man jumped off the branches and landed in front of Kagome. He was almost beautiful, if it  
  
weren't for the ferocious look in his eyes. His silver hair swayed with the trees and he had  
  
stunning gold eyes that reflected the sun. She jumped when he bent close and sniffed her.  
  
Something on his head caught her attention and she grabbed a thing that was soft and furry.  
  
"Itei! That hurts!"  
  
He jumped out of her reach.  
  
"Are those....ears?"  
  
"Yes, don't touch them human."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name is Kagome, not human. Please address me in the correct way."  
  
"You are not Kikyo."  
  
"Of course not, what made you think so?"  
  
"You look exactly like her."  
  
Kagome hopped to her feet and got closer to his face.  
  
"Kikyo and I are completely different! Don't compare me to her, please."  
  
"Are you sisters then?"  
  
"No, we aren't related at all."  
  
"Are you sure? You look alike and you smell alike too."  
  
"I'm sure we are not related, we were born into different families."  
  
Kagome realized how close she was to his face and blushed. She took a few steps back and sat  
  
down again.  
  
"What are you doing out here alone? Youkai like me could eat you in a second."  
  
"No, because you haven't harmed me yet."  
  
"I could kill you with a swipe of my claws."  
  
"Go ahead, I dare you."  
  
"Don't tempt me human."  
  
"You are pretty hot tempered."  
  
"No, I am not."  
  
"What are you getting so angry for then?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Sit down."  
  
He didn't sit but leaned against the tree.  
  
"Why are you here? I've heard some of the villagers talk about you."  
  
"The Shikon."  
  
"Shikon? What is that?"  
  
"The most powerful object in the world is in your village and you don't even know about it?!"  
  
"Calm down, and tell me what it is."  
  
"It's a jewel that grants the holder great power and wishes."  
  
"Why do you need that? You are already powerful since you are a youkai."  
  
"I am hanyou."  
  
"Hanyou......so you wish to make yourself more powerful?"  
  
"Yes, I want to be a full blooded youkai. But Kikyo won't give it to me. Can you go and get it  
  
for me?"  
  
"Kikyo and I aren't really friends. And I don't think she would give anything to me."  
  
"Steal it for me then."  
  
"You want it, you steal it. Besides, stealing is amoral."  
  
"I can't touch Kikyo or else she will kill me."  
  
"She is that strong?"  
  
"You really can't sense anything, can you?"  
  
"I'm not a miko."  
  
"Kikyo has a purifying power, and that is dangerous to youkai like me."  
  
"Ah. Maybe you should try being friends with her."  
  
"That would be stupid."  
  
Kagome gave a sigh and started to get up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home, it's almost time for dinner. Do you want to come?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, see you again."  
  
Humming a song under her breath Kagome walked back home. Over the few weeks Kagome  
  
and Inuyasha had many conversations. Kikyo remained as aloof as ever, but recently she had  
  
been a little colder. Inuyasha still followed Kikyo around and even talked to her a few times.  
  
But each time Kikyo refused to give him the Shikon. And each time he came back frustrated  
  
and quiet to Kagome. Kagome tried to cheer him up whenever he came back sulky from a  
  
failed attempt. In a way the two formed a bond with each other that grew to a solid  
  
friendship.  
  
Kagome looked up at the summer sky and gave a smile of contentment. All her chores for the  
  
day were done and now she could rest in peace. Or so she thought. She felt someone sit down  
  
next to her and she didn't need to turn her head to know who it was.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ok ok, I went looking for Kikyo."  
  
"Again? Aren't you ever going to give up?"  
  
"No, I need that jewel."  
  
"Isn't what you have enough?"  
  
"Not if I'm still a hanyou."  
  
"Who cares if youkai don't like you because you're hanyou, what you think matters most. As  
  
long as you believe in yourself nobody else matters."  
  
"You try being the odd one, the person who was never accepted by youkai or humans.  
  
Humans don't like me because I'm part youkai, youkai don't like me because I'm part human."  
  
"Well, if it matters, I don't care who you are."  
  
He paused for a minute.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kagome felt her stomach turning. Lately, she had been experiencing that. And her palms  
  
became sweaty when she was near him. She knew she was falling in love, but she also knew  
  
that she didn't want to risk their friendship. She had lately noticed a new change of emotions  
  
in Kikyo. She could see the desire in her eyes whenever they rested upon Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you going to do after you turn into a full youkai?"  
  
"....I don't know. Go beat up the youkai who pushed me around. Teach them a lesson."  
  
"Revenge won't make anything right."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"It won't fill up the emptiness inside."  
  
"Then what will I fill it up with?"  
  
"Love. Just a drop of love is better than pounds of hate."  
  
Before Inuyasha could answer back with a retort Kikyo walked by with her bow.  
  
"There is a youkai near."  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and nodded his head. He got up and followed Kikyo, leaving Kagome  
  
sitting alone. After a while Kagome got up to see what they were going to do. Hiding behind a  
  
tree Kagome could see the two facing off a giant spider youkai. It had bristling purple hair and  
  
was drooling a yellow saliva that burned the ground when it dropped. Inuyasha ran toward it  
  
and dropped down, slashing the legs of the spider. It gave a roar of pain and fell the ground.  
  
Kikyo shot an arrow through it and it disintegrated into dust. Kagome watched in amazement  
  
at the spectacle before her. They moved as a well oiled team, a pair, a couple. Kagome  
  
suddenly realized something as she watched the two nodding in approval of their work.  
  
Keeping the thought in her head she walked back to her place in the meadow. When she sat  
  
down she clutched her legs to her breast and held them tightly, as if she was cold. It somehow  
  
made sense, perfectly clear sense.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha peering down at her.  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
He sat down next to her.  
  
"It's amazing how you guys can fight like that."  
  
"It takes practice and experience, that's all."  
  
"I wish I could do that."  
  
"Be able kill youkai?"  
  
"To be able to protect myself."  
  
"Why don't you ask Kikyo to teach you how to use the bow and arrow."  
  
"No, Kikyo is much too busy. Maybe I'll ask Kaede. I have to protect myself somehow these  
  
days. With youkai roaming around, looking for the Shikon."  
  
"I'll protect you."  
  
Kagome turned her head to Inuyasha and looked at him.  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
He looked awkward for a moment and stared down at the grass.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kagome touched his arm.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You don't have to get all touchy about it!"  
  
Kagome gave a grin and turned her head to look at children picking flowers. Things felt  
  
perfect, but there was that tug of knowing. She knew now, and she had not a clue of what to do  
  
with it. 


	3. Possessed

Possessed  
  
Kagome bent over the field, pulling weeds. She heard footsteps on the path and looked up.  
  
Inuyasha was walking toward her with a serious face. She wiped her sweating forehead with  
  
the palms of her hand and got up.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Did something bad happen?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why the long look?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Kagome sat down on the steps in front of her hut.  
  
"You look like something's wrong."  
  
"Just.....nothing."  
  
Kagome didn't look at his face.  
  
"It's Kikyo, isn't?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did she refuse you again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was a long pause between the two.  
  
"You love her, don't you?"  
  
"Me? Love Kikyo?"  
  
"Yes, you love her."  
  
"I.......I guess."  
  
"And you're upset because she isn't showing any emotions toward you, right?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Just a guess."  
  
"What should I do? I've never fallen in love before. And, Kikyo is just......."  
  
"I-I think Kikyo might love you back."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome eagerly.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"So what should I do?"  
  
"Tell her."  
  
Kagome could barely swallow. Inuyasha was too busy to notice Kagome's strange reaction.  
  
"But what am I going to say?"  
  
"What's in your heart."  
  
Inuyasha looked hesitant then made up his mind. He stood up from the steps.  
  
"Thanks Kagome, you've always been a good friend."  
  
"Go, tell Kikyo."  
  
He nodded and walked toward the forest, leaving a heart-broken Kagome. When his body  
  
disappeared into the forest Kagome dropped her mask. *They're in love, well, Inuyasha is.  
  
It's only right that people in love belong to each other. But, then, who do I belong to?*  
  
Inuyasha found Kikyo by a giant flowering tree. She didn't turn around, already aware of his  
  
presence.  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
"Beautiful tree, isn't? It stands for many things, but mostly strength and passion."  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
Kikyo turned to look at a slightly nervous Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Inuyasha's throat felt raspy and dry and just looking at Kikyo was speeding his hearbeat.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm in love with you." he blurted out.  
  
Kikyo didn't say anything and carefully looked into Inuyasha's face. Then, seductively, she  
  
walked to Inuyasha till their bodies were almost touching. She lifted her hand towards his  
  
face and softly carressed his cheek.  
  
"How fortunate. You took such a long time, I was afraid I would have to confess first."  
  
"You love me too?"  
  
Kikyo let out a laugh that sent shivers down his skin.  
  
"If that's what you called it."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Oh, my Inuyasha. Yes, I do."  
  
He embraced her, enfolding her in his warm arms. Kikyo returned it and then narrowed her  
  
eyes at a certain eavesdropping figure. A plan spun in her mind and a sly smile shaped her  
  
lips. Something deep inside of her gave an evil laugh and hid in the deep shadows of Kikyo's  
  
mind. From that day on Kikyo and Inuyasha were inseparable. They would sometimes walk  
  
hand in hand past Kagome house. Kagome could do nothing but give a cheery smile when the  
  
two walked by. Her heart was aching and at night she slept huddled in her blanket. Despite  
  
her sorrow she almost seemed to glow by day. A new sort of radiance covered her body and  
  
people within her vicinity felt an immediate warmth. While Kikyo was growing colder,  
  
Kagome grew more beautiful. But Inuyasha, too taken with Kikyo, never noticed. Day by day,  
  
Kikyo's hold on him tightened till he was practically eating from her hand. Kaede shook her  
  
head at Kikyo's strange behavior but didn't say anything. One day, while Kagome was  
  
sweeping the front porch Kikyo came to her house.  
  
"Kikyo, good afternoon. Is there anything you need?"  
  
"So, Kagome, how do you feel?"  
  
"Feel?"  
  
"About Inuyasha and I, being together."  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Curiousity."  
  
"You two belong together, if you love each other so much."  
  
"Pity, don't you think? That Inuyasha doesn't have a twin brother?"  
  
"Kikyo, what is the purpose of your questions?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"You're in love with him."  
  
"Inuyasha? No, he is a close friend, nothing more."  
  
"Don't fool yourself, you certainly can't fool me."  
  
"Fine, I love him! Now you have it, you can leave now."  
  
"Tut tut, Kagome, no need to be jealious of how...close Inuyasha and I have gotten."  
  
"What happened to you Kikyo? Something in you changed."  
  
"I changed, but it is a most refreshing change." Kikyo put emphasis on the word refreshing.  
  
But her voice was starting to change into a hiss.  
  
Kagome backed away.  
  
"Kikyo, maybe you should see Kaede. There's something wrong with you."  
  
Kikyo's eye gave a malicious glint and she walked away. Kagome let out the breath she had  
  
been holding. Kikyo was scaring her, she had somehow felt something rolling underneath the  
  
surface of Kikyo's skin. Like a hidden monster, and the feeling of it left Kagome shivering the  
  
rest of the warm afternoon.  
  
Kagome looked around and then entered Kaede's hut. It had been a few weeks since her  
  
encounter with Kikyo and things had been getting worse. People were now starting to avoid  
  
Kikyo because of the negative air surrounding her. There was always something eery in her  
  
eyes when they stared at you. Children became frightened in her presence and the adults  
  
were reluctant to be near her. Kagome knew something terrible was taking over Kikyo and  
  
hoped Kaede would have an answer.  
  
"Kaede?"  
  
"Kagome, come in come in."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now, what did you come here for? Someone sick in your family?"  
  
"Um, it's about Kikyo. I think something is coming over her."  
  
Kaede gave a troubled look and nodded her head.  
  
"You are right, I've felt the negativity in her aura. But the problem is, I can't feel anything  
  
taking over her. I have thought of what could possibly be wrong with her and I......."  
  
"Kaede? What's wrong?"  
  
"What? Oh, nothing. I just thought of something."  
  
"What is it? Do you know what's wrong with Kikyo?"  
  
"I, I have a bit of an idea, but I need to make sure."  
  
"Can you tell me?"  
  
"When the time is right, I will. But for now, let me think."  
  
Kagome bowed when she got up and walked out of Kaede's hut. She felt someone's eyes on her  
  
and she turned. It was Kikyo staring daggers, her pale face in stark contrast with her dark  
  
eyes. Kagome shivered and walked back to her hut. Meanwhile, Kaede was in deep thought.  
  
*It couldn't be, that would be impossible, wouldn't it?*  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Kaede, come here. Quickly, before Kikyo comes back."  
  
"Yes, Grandmother?"  
  
"I need to tell you something about the Shikon. I've told you about the Shikon, yes?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"There is another part to the Shikon. It changes color with the holder. For someone pure and  
  
good it will be a bright purple. But when it is in the hands of someone evil, it turns as dark as  
  
night. If...if Kikyo can't be the holder anymore, then you will know who the right one will be  
  
by having them hold the Shikon."  
  
"Is there anything else about the Shikon?"  
  
"There are still many mysteries surrounding the jewel, some that I've never heard of. You  
  
and Kikyo must always practice caution around that jewel. You never knew if it might take  
  
over your soul."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Kaede's eyes widened. *Can it be? Has the Shikon taken over Kikyo?!* 


	4. Beginning of the End

Beginning of the End  
  
Kagome was walking out of Kaede's hut when she spotted Inuyasha going towards the forest.  
  
She ran after him, not knowing that Kikyo was quietly following behind.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait!"  
  
He stopped and turned, waiting for her to catch up.  
  
"Hey Kagome, do you need something?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something important."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
His eyes grew anxious.  
  
"Did something happen to her?!"  
  
"Um, in a sense."  
  
"Is she hurt? Where is she?"  
  
"Inuyasha, listen to me, have you noticed how strange Kikyo has been lately?"  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"Yes she is, but answer my question, have you notice how strange Kikyo has been lately?"  
  
"What do you mean by strange?"  
  
"Have you felt the...have you felt her aura? How dark it has gotten?"  
  
"I haven't felt a thing, what are you rambling on about Kagome?"  
  
He was about to turn but Kagome desperatly grabbed Inuyasha's sleeves.  
  
"Something is taking over Kikyo, something evil! She is not the same Kikyo we know  
  
anymore."  
  
Inuyasha took a step back and pulled his sleeve out of Kagome's hand.  
  
"That's ridiculous. Kikyo has a pure soul, nothing evil could take over her."  
  
"Please listen to me, you must be very careful around her. She might do something, it's taken  
  
over her almost completely."  
  
"Kikyo would never think of hurting me. Kagome, you sound almost jealous."  
  
"You are blinded by your love for her!"  
  
"Maybe you are blinded by your jealousy!"  
  
He turned and started to run into the forest while Kagome sank to her knees. Something in  
  
Kikyo's aura rippled among the surface, as if a great leviathon was waiting to come out.  
  
While Kagome was walking to her hut with a heavy heart she stopped in her tracks. What he  
  
said was untrue, all she wanted was to warn Inuyasha about Kikyo. She turned around and  
  
started to follow Inuyasha. *He must listen to me!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was waiting for Kikyo in their usual place, the clearing with the flowering tree. She  
  
was taking a longer time today and he could feel small tendrils of impatience . There was the  
  
sound of a twig cracking and Inuyasha turned around quickly. Kagome was there, slightly  
  
hidden by bushes.  
  
"Kagome? What now? I don't want to hear any more lies about Kikyo, they aren't true."  
  
"Can't I just be here to be with you?"  
  
Shadows started to flicker in the clearing, darkening the once bright place. Kagome's eyes  
  
glinted animosity that Inuyasha mistook as annoyance.  
  
"Inuyasha....don't you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"How much I love you?"  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
Kagome's hands reached from behind her back to grab her bow. She already had a quiver of  
  
arrows on her back, one in her hand to nock it on her bow.  
  
"What are you doing with that bow Kagome?"  
  
"Don't you know how much I love you? If I can't have you, nobody will."  
  
She aimed at his heart and let the arrow loose. A scream shattered the clearing, but it was not  
  
Inuyasha's. Inuyasha was pinned to the tree and was clenching the arrow in his heart tightly.  
  
His sight was beginning to blur but he looked to where he heard the scream and for a second  
  
saw another Kagome. But then the one who shot him whispered something under her breath  
  
and the Kagome who had screamed suddenly turned into Kikyo. His hand on the arrow  
  
dropped, only to rise again to try to grab at open air.  
  
"Kagome....how could you....how could you? I'll kill you for this, kill you!!!!"  
  
His voice faded down to a whisper but not without last words.  
  
"I-I love you....Kikyo..."  
  
His eyes closed and then the air rippled with dark magic. The Kagome who had shot Inuyasha  
  
became Kikyo, the real Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo, what did you do?!!"  
  
The real Kagome ran up to Inuyasha but Kikyo grabbed her neck and threw her to the  
  
ground. She landed on her knees hard and winced at the pain.  
  
"You told him, you wench!" she gave a smile," but his love for me covered his ears from such  
  
vile truth."  
  
"Why did you kill him? He loved you so much!" she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I need no hanyou like him to keep me happy. My happiness comes from this little jewel."  
  
Kikyo took out the jewel hidden underneath her miko clothes. She caressed it like a lover with  
  
a gleam in her eyes that frightened Kagome. She put the jewel back and reached into her  
  
quiver for another arrow. She nocked it onto her bow and aimed at her double on the ground.  
  
With no mercy in her eyes Kikyo shot the arrow through the same place she shot Inuyasha, in  
  
the heart. Kagome made no sound of pain, only staring at Kikyo with tears overflowing her  
  
eyes. She looked down at the arrow imbedded in her heart and pulled it out. It came out with  
  
a splatter of blood splashing all over her clothes. She looked at Kikyo again then closed her  
  
eyes. She began a strange chant, one in a language never used on earth but in the heavens.  
  
The arrow in Kagome's hand and in Inuyasha's heart began to glow an eery blue. When the  
  
last word of the chant was said the glowing arrows grew dull and Kagome fell, dead. Kikyo was  
  
about to walk away when she froze in her tracks, a greater magic freezing her body. A figure  
  
began to form before her and Kikyo could do nothing but watch. It was a man, but cloaked in  
  
a shining white robe with a hood that covered his face. Kikyo struggled to get out of the  
  
magic's grasp, calling upon the powers in the Shikon. She was able to move for a second but  
  
then the man put his hand up and the Shikon's magic was pushed down.  
  
"Priestess, you have failed your duty."  
  
His voice was deep and shook her to the bone. The magic lessened enough for her to move  
  
her mouth.  
  
"You! I know who you are, high god." she said with a sneer.  
  
"As I know you, Kikyo. You have failed."  
  
"I was given the Shikon and the Shikon gave me powers unimaginable. I never failed my duty,  
  
I only fulfilled it!!!"  
  
"Do not talk back to me mortal, for you are already under the counsel's anger."  
  
"What are you going to do? Kill me?" harsh tones in her voice rising.  
  
"That, we cannot do, for you still have a role in earth's future. However, your soul will be  
  
given over to this girl along with your powers. And you will sleep as a rotten corpse till she  
  
awakes."  
  
"Her? Kagome? My blood twin? Yes, the Shikon told me all about it, I know who you are and  
  
better yet I know why we were both born. But she will never save the future, never!!" she  
  
screamed.  
  
But those words were her last because with the swipe of a hand her soul was pulled out of her.  
  
Kikyo fell in a heap and a light blue orb entered Kagome. Her wound was erased and all blood  
  
on her clothes were gone. Her chest rose in the even breaths of a deep sleep. The god looked  
  
at her sadly, wondering why these events had to sculpt the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl's body was hidden far away in a forest till the time for her to awake would arrive. The  
  
jewel was placed within the girl so none could take it from her except in death. The hanyou  
  
remains on the tree, pinned in the heart. The girl had chanted a spell that would keep  
  
Inuyasha from dying. But he would sleep for eternity or until she wakes up one day. And so  
  
the myth began. The girl, the priestess, and the hanyou. All three sleep till the girl will awaken  
  
again. And when she does, so will the beginning of the end. 


	5. Awaken

Awaken  
  
She was floating in a soft sphere of light when she could feel something tugging at her. It was  
  
gentle at first but then the tugging grew more insistant. She could feel her body being pulled  
  
out of that safe and calm sphere. Then her eyes opened. She was in some sort of coffin-like  
  
box only made of thick glass that allowed her to see outside. She cautiously touched the glass  
  
and it dispelled into tiny sparkles of magic. She slowly push herself up into a sitting position  
  
with her hands. Everything felt unfamiliar to her. The movement of her hands and back all felt  
  
new and strange. But the strangest thing of all was that she couldn't remember anything. She  
  
didn't know why she was in the glass box nor why she was sleeping in a cave. But was she  
  
sleeping? She slid off the box and stood up. She moved her head around to observe her  
  
settings. In the corner was a shimmering silver bow. *Bow....how do I know that?* She walked  
  
to the corner and picked it up. An arrow magically appeared, nocked and ready. She pulled  
  
the arrow back and could feel some familiarity with the action. She released the string and it  
  
struck the wall on the other side. But when the arrow had been released it was enveloped by a  
  
blue light. She shivered, there was a small wind in the wave, and she was wearing no clothes.  
  
She looked to another corner and saw that there was a neatly folded pile of silks. She pulled  
  
the clothes on again with that strange familiarity. It was a miko's outfit only instead of the  
  
traditional red and white, it was light silver and white. * Miko...I am a miko....am I?* She  
  
looked into the next corner and found long, jeweled dagger. She picked it up and found that  
  
her fingers could throw the dagger into the air and effortlessly catch it again. She looked at  
  
the arrow that was still embedded into the wall. She quickly threw the dagger and gave a  
  
small gasp when she saw her aim had split the arrow directly in half. She walked to her dagger  
  
and pulled it out. The blade was made of a blue metal and the handle had strange characters  
  
carved into into. She carefully placed the dagger into her belt and looked at the last corner.  
  
The last corner held a small scroll. The scroll read a strange poem:  
  
Only in need will the hands arise, to soothe the soul's injured cries.  
  
Each time the hands appear to aid, a dangerous price will have to be paid.  
  
When she had finished reading this the scroll dissolved into a dust that covered her hands.  
  
She felt a slight tickle of the dust entering her pores and going into her blood. She looked  
  
down at her hands but they looked normal. The dust had gone into her skin and nothing was  
  
on her hands now. She could feel the breeze again and it was coming from an opening in the  
  
cave. She followed the breeze up a sloping path and out into the forest. It was dark and the  
  
sunlight couldn't penetrate through the forest's wild growth. There were thorn bushes  
  
surrounding the cave and she could see no way to get out. She walked close to the bush and  
  
gave it a slight touch. The bushes shuddered and moved apart to make a path for her. She  
  
walked down the worn path and as she did the bushes moved back in place to hide the cave  
  
again. She walked for over an hour when she started to see small spirals of smoke. She kept  
  
her sight on the smoke and followed it into a village. There were children playing around and  
  
she could feel adoration in her heart. One looked up and gave a gap toothed grin. She was  
  
smiling back when she felt someone staring at her. She turned her eyes to an old woman who  
  
was concentrating very hard on her.  
  
"Grandmother, why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"I have no name."  
  
The old woman moved closer, her one good eye looking at her carefully.  
  
"Who are you? A twin of my sister?"  
  
"I have no name and I do not know who I am."  
  
"Appearances the same...but it's been too long. Could it....no..." she muttered to herself.  
  
"Do you know who I am, Grandmother?"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Come with me."  
  
The old woman turned around and went inside a hut, she followed inside. Her eyes quickly  
  
took in her surroundings. It was a small hut that appeared to accomodate just the old woman.  
  
She could see a bow and a quiver of arrows lying on the ground. But it was made of a dull  
  
brown, not a glowing silver like hers. She mimiced the old woman and took her shoes off at  
  
the entrance. She sat down gracefully in front of the old woman.  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
"You are the twin of Kikyo and Kagome. But you cannot be either of them because they  
  
disappeared 50 years ago. But, you are almost identical to Kagome. If it weren't for your age,  
  
I would say you are her twin. You have her azure eyes."  
  
"This Kagome, was she a miko?"  
  
"No, she wasn't. Kikyo, the other girl, was a miko."  
  
"Then I cannot be her...this Kagome."  
  
"You can't be either of them, dear. You are much too young. If Kikyo or Kagome were still  
  
alive, they would be over 60 years old. But still, there is something about you that is very  
  
familiar."  
  
"Please, help me find out who I am."  
  
"I will try to consult the gods in my dreams tonight, but I cannot promise anything. Tonight,  
  
you can stay with me."  
  
She bowed her head in respect, a manner which she somehow remembered.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Dear, may I see that bow you hold?"  
  
She gave the bow to the older woman but when it touched her hand it stopped glowing. The  
  
old woman noticed this and drew the bow, but an arrow did not appear for her.  
  
"A gift of the gods...where did you get this?"  
  
The old woman gave the bow back and it glowed again when it touched her skin.  
  
"Inside a cave."  
  
"You were living in a cave?"  
  
"I woke up in the cave."  
  
"I see." The old woman stopped answering questions and stood up.  
  
"I am Kaede, the miko of this village. Come, you can accompany me to make my rounds  
  
around the village."  
  
"I wish I had a name to give out."  
  
"I don't know how, but I think you are Kagome. So we shall call you Kagome for now."  
  
She said the name several times, letting it roll around her mouth.  
  
"Kagome...Kagome."  
  
Kaede walked around the village, being greeted by several villagers. While she was talking  
  
with them, Kagome observed her surroundings. There was a scatter of huts by a small river  
  
with many children playing around. Kaede started to walk along the river, following it all the  
  
way to a forest. Kagome silently followed but stopped when they came to the edge. Kaede  
  
noting her hesitation raised an eyebrow. *This forest...something is in here, something that I  
  
know. I can feel it, something.....something familiar*  
  
"Child, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. What forest is this?"  
  
"Inuyasha forest." she said quietly.  
  
Kaede began walking and followed a small path that went around many trees. While a few tree  
  
branches hit Kaede's arms, none touched Kagome. It almost appeared to move for her, but  
  
you couldn't see it. It was like watching a flower bud open. They came into a small clearing  
  
that held an run-down well. But the well only caught Kagome's eye for a second. What caught  
  
her full attention was a young man pinned by an old arrow to a giant tree. The tree's branches  
  
had grown all over him, creating a sort of rope that binded his legs. His features were odd, but  
  
again, familiar. Something pulled at her memories when his silver hair flowed with the breeze.  
  
The bright color of his red haori gave another tug. But her memories were locked shut inside  
  
and the tugging did nothing to help her remember. Kagome walked to the tree and started to  
  
climb the branches growing everywhere. Once she was level with his face she raised her hand  
  
and lightly touched his cheek. His eyes suddenly opened and she was caught frozen by the  
  
sun gold color of his eyes. He blinked a few times at Kagome, as if he couldn't quite recognize  
  
her. His eyes grew soft with love.  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide open in surprise.  
  
"No...not..I'm not Kikyo."  
  
She was suddenly jolted from her frozen state by a clawed hand grabbing tightly onto her  
  
throat. His eyes blazed with uncontrollable hate and she could feel the rumbling of his growl.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
*Please review! I'm wondering why this story is receiving such few reviews. Is it a bad story? Am I leaving anything out? 


	6. Task

Task  
  
Kagome could feel the pricking of his claw's tips entering her neck and the blooding sliding  
  
down. His hand was slowly choking her, cutting off her air passages. But the one thing she felt  
  
the most was the hate, the intense disgust and incredible hostility all aimed at her. She could  
  
feel it so much that it pressed against her skin, causing goosebumps to appear. Her mouth  
  
opened several times to talk but he grabbed her tighter each time.  
  
"Inuyasha, let her go!" Kaede shouted.  
  
"You, it was because of you that I lose everything." he whispered in her ear. "And for that, you  
  
won't live."  
  
Kagome's hand went into her belt and pulled out the jeweled dagger. She laid it against his  
  
throat and pressed gently. His eyes opened wide in surprise at her audacity. But he  
  
understood her intention and started to let go. Kagome dropped from the tree and fell to the  
  
ground, desperately coughing to get air back into her body. Meanwhile, Kaede shook her  
  
head.  
  
"Inuyasha...you haven't changed."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he said in a biting tone.  
  
"Don't remember me?"  
  
"Why should I? I don't know any old hags like you."  
  
"I'm Kikyo's sister."  
  
Inuyasha winced upon hearing Kikyo's name.  
  
"Did she survive? Did she live?"  
  
"No, she was dead when I found her."  
  
Inuyasha began to struggle against the roots holding him captive but the arrow kept him  
  
there and the roots didn't let go. He began to struggle wildly, trying to get out of the tight  
  
bind.  
  
"You bitch! You killed her! The one person I loved in the world, and you killed her!"  
  
~you killed her you killed her you killed her~  
  
Those words ran over and over in Kagome's mind as she stared up into his sun gold eyes. She  
  
looked down at her hands, as if to see if she had someone's blood on them. *I...I killed  
  
someone? But I don't remember...I don't remember anything* She repeated the last part out  
  
loud.  
  
"I don't remember anything."  
  
"Like hell, you jealous bitch!"  
  
"Stop calling me that." Kagome said quietly, but her request went unheard.  
  
"You couldn't bear to see us together so you had to ruin it! If you couldn't have it, nobody  
  
could!!"  
  
"I told you, I don't remember anything. I don't remember this Kikyo and I don't remember  
  
you."  
  
Inuyasha stopped his yelling for a second to look at Kagome carefully.  
  
"You don't remember at all?"  
  
"Inuyasha," Kaede cut in. "Kagome's body has been missing for fifty years and it appears that  
  
this girl is her. But she doesn't have any memories at all. And how her body stayed so  
  
youthful after such a long length of time is questionable."  
  
"Feh, I don't give a crap. Get this bitch," he said, stressing bitch. "out of my sight. Her stench is  
  
making me sick to my stomach."  
  
For some reason unknown to her Kagome could feel tears running down her cheek. She lifted  
  
her hand up, touched her wet cheek, and looked at the moisture on her hands curiously.  
  
Kaede started to lead her back to the village, leaving Inuyasha alone with his bitterness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Kagome snuck off to Inuyasha forest to find out more about her past.  
  
Apparently, this young man knew her at one time. She could bear all his name calling if she  
  
could just find out who she was. All the tree's branches moved aside for her, creating a bit of a  
  
pathway. Kagome touched a few leaves and noted that they seem to glow brighter and  
  
greener. She would have to check that out later, but for now, she needed to know.  
  
"I can smell you, come out." he growled.  
  
Kagome entered the clearing and bravely walked close to him, though not so close that he  
  
could touch her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know who I am."  
  
"The bitch who killed my lover."  
  
"No, I want to know more about the person I was."  
  
"You're a jealous wench who can't bear to let anybody be happy but her."  
  
"You're not helping."  
  
"Why should I help a filthy murderer like you."  
  
"How do you know I killed her?"  
  
"I saw you with my own eyes. You shot her with arrows...then you shot me through the  
  
heart."  
  
"How are you still surviving then?"  
  
"I'm a youkai."  
  
"Hanyou to be exact." said a strange voice. Kagome whirled around, hand at her dagger, to  
  
see a cloaked man behind her. The cloak had a large hood which covered nearly all of his face  
  
except his lips. He was tall and his clothes were new and meticulously clean.  
  
"Who are you to know who I am?" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Just an observant person."  
  
"A hanyou." Kagome said, the word bringing up another tang of memory. But she just couldn't  
  
put her finger on it, she couldn't remember.  
  
"Half youkai, half human to be more exaxct." said the stranger.  
  
"Look you-"  
  
"Hush up, your words are beginning to tire me as it is tiring her." the stranger said, his voice  
  
hissing. Inuyasha stopped talking immediately and a strong wind of magic began to blow  
  
around the clearing. Kagome was not fazed by the strong magic at all, just noticing a slight  
  
tingling feel on her soul.  
  
"Little daughter, you've finally awaken. And just in time too." said the man, in a almost  
  
fatherly tone.  
  
"Am I your daughter?"  
  
"Close enough to it. But for now, you have a task before you. One that you must complete, no  
  
matter what."  
  
"What task?"  
  
"Naraku." he murmured.  
  
Kagome's soul gave a jerk and her hand lifted to her chest.  
  
"You feel like you recognize his name, right?"  
  
"Yes, but who is he to me?"  
  
"That, you will have to find out for yourself. What information I can give you is this, he must  
  
be destroyed. Put off the face of the earth, never to return again in any form at all, short of an  
  
annoying insect to be squished." he said goodnaturedly, despite the heaviness of his words.  
  
Any other human would have tried to get more out of him, but Kagome knew better. She  
  
knew she had a task to accomplish, and she believed him when he said she would find out.  
  
"My time is up, but I'll try to visit when I can. Ja ne." And he just disappeared, as if the very  
  
air had thrown an invisible cloak around him. *Naraku*  
  
"Well, that was a load of crap in my ears."  
  
Kagome was pushed out of her thoughts by his words.  
  
"Maybe in your ears....so are you still going to refuse to tell me who I am?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth but Kagome stopped him with a hand.  
  
"Other than a wench."  
  
He shut his mouth and turned his head away from her. Kagome gave a sigh at such childish  
  
behavior and looked at the ancient roots holding him down. She laid a hand on them and they  
  
began to glow a little from her touch.  
  
"Do they hurt you?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the glowing roots.  
  
"I'm used to it."  
  
She started to spread her fingers and the roots began to loosen up a little. She stood up and  
  
dusted her hands off, though there was no dust on them.  
  
"Have a good day, Inuyasha. I hope you will be able to tell me who I am tomorrow."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up."  
  
"It's all I have." she said, and promptly exited the clearing.  
  
*whew, man, talk about a late update. wow, i rymed, you know, I've been doing that a lot lately. perhaps I'm meant to be a poet and not a writer? anywho, reivew!!!!!!! (drat it, there I go again) 


	7. Companion

Companion  
  
It was just flash after flash. Sometimes the image would remain for a while and then  
  
another would replace it. Other times it would zip right by and she didn't have a chance  
  
to see what it was. But no matter what, she would always forget what the image was  
  
after it disappeared. She would helplessly try to grab onto the image but it was beyond  
  
her grasp. Picture after picture stirred up memories but simmered them down to  
  
nothing after it was replaced by others. And throughout the whole time she was left  
  
with the feeling of emptiness. The hole deep inside her would never fill up with  
  
memories of her past and would always remain empty. She woke up with tears on her  
  
face. A few drops had gathered at her lips and the salty bitterness brought along a  
  
burden of sorrow. Kaede breathed deeply beside her, still asleep. The words from the  
  
cloaked man came back to her.  
  
"Naraku." she whispered to the dark, as if asking it to answer back.  
  
There would be no sleep for her tonight and she felt restless. Her legs were aching to get  
  
up and walk around. Kagome obeyed to the will of her legs and walked out of the hut  
  
with her bow in her hand. The night air was refreshing and she breathed in everything,  
  
the scent of old fires and the crispness of the woods. Without a thought she began to  
  
walk randomly out of the village, Naraku still on her mind. She could feel an urgency in  
  
the cloaked man's request. She knew it had to be done soon and without delay. Soon her  
  
wandering legs took her to the place she least expected to get answers. He was awake  
  
and his eyes were on her the second she walked into the dark clearing.  
  
"So you come again." he said. His voice betrayed no emotion and it lacked it's normal  
  
fire and anger. "But you won't get anything from me."  
  
"I know." she said sadly. "Which is why I'm not asking."  
  
"Oh?" his eyebrows lifted at her words. "So where do you think you'll get answers? That  
  
old baba from the village? Or maybe that man from earlier? Why don't you just give it  
  
up and accept your actions?"  
  
"What actions?" she snapped, releasing the tension from within. "I can't remember  
  
anything from my past, if I ever had one. No family, no friends, no home, no memories!  
  
Nothing to connect me to this world except this....this face, which you seem to despise  
  
with all your being!" Her voice which had grown almost to a shout died down to a  
  
whisper as she touched her cheeks.  
  
"No memories." she repeated.  
  
She quickly turned away so she wouldn't have to see his expression at her outburst. She  
  
let out a trembling sigh and closed her eyes.  
  
"Can you keep a promise?" she asked him.  
  
"From you? Never." the answer came quick and without thought.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha." she whispered even quieter.  
  
"What kind of promise?" he said after a long pause.  
  
"If I let you go, don't kill me or anybody else in the village."  
  
"You can free me?"  
  
"I don't know, but will you promise?" she asked again.  
  
"Fine." he spat, as if the word was poison. She turned around and slowly climbed up the  
  
gnarled roots that created a hold on the hanyou's body. The arrow in his chest was old  
  
but it would remain in the tree for an eternity, if it must. She gently grabbed onto it and  
  
it disappeared underneath her fingers in little sparkles of magic. She quickly climbed  
  
down and stroked the roots which slowly began to let go of the person it had trapped  
  
for fifty years. There was a pulse of magic as Inuyasha began to feel his old strength  
  
return and he began to laugh. Suddenly, Kagome was afraid that he wouldn't keep his  
  
word as he jumped down, cracking his knuckles. He gave a grin and came close, deeply  
  
breathing in her scents.  
  
"I can smell it, your fear and your stubborness." he whispered in her ear, still breathing  
  
in. "Don't worry, even hanyou's keep promises. But there are always loopholes."  
  
She lifted her hands and softly placed them on his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise  
  
and she gave a sad smile.  
  
"I can feel it." she whispered to him.  
  
"Feel what?" he asked, too surprised to wrench his face away.  
  
"Your hate." she gave one last smile and slowly dropped her hands. She picked up her  
  
fallen bow and turned, ready to walk towards wherever her feet would take her. To stay  
  
here would mean time would take advantage.  
  
"Wait." he called out. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To my death. To my destiny. To Naraku." the word slid out like a serpent, venom-like  
  
and ominous.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha said, puzzled. This Kagome was completely unlike the one he  
  
had known fifty years ago. She was no longer playful and content but solemn and  
  
serious, much like the Kikyo he knew.  
  
"The image of the murderer you hate and the soul that does not remember the murder."  
  
She swiftly moved through the forest and away from his questioning but he followed,  
  
just as swift.  
  
"Why are you following me?" she asked.  
  
"You aren't Kagome." he admitted, still walking far off from her.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
He grabbed her hand and whirled around, carefully scrutinizing her eyes.  
  
"Kikyo?" He said hopefully. She gave a blink then pried her fingers out of his hands  
  
angrily.  
  
"This will be the last time I ever say this. I am not Kikyo, I will never be Kikyo, and I  
  
have never been this Kikyo. Hate me, loathe me, I don't care what you feel, just don't  
  
ever feel that I am Kikyo because I am not." The burning sensation of rage  
  
felt...satisfying and telling him exactly what her heart had been bursting to say felt even  
  
better. She did not want to walk forever on this earth in the shadow of another woman,  
  
especially one held in such high esteem by Inuyasha. Just thinking about it made her  
  
experience an incredible sadness that she never knew she could feel. "Don't follow me,  
  
you don't want to go where I am going." She added, and turned her back to him once  
  
again. Inuyasha didn't stop her...but that did not mean he didn't follow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a week since she had left the village. Various youkai had bothered her, but a  
  
few aura covered arrows took care of them easily. However, throughout her journey,  
  
she could feel someone following her. A youkai, to be sure, but not one with the usual  
  
malevolence that other youkai held. It couldn't be Inuyasha, could it? She scoffed at the  
  
idea. He hated her entirely, why would he want to follow someone he hated? But the  
  
company would have been pleasant, she felt uncomfortable being alone. The only  
  
positive thing that had happened so far was that she could feel tiny memories coming  
  
back. Not ones that included pictures, but bits that told her what she was like. Such as  
  
she didn't like being alone and she liked helping people. Not one village she had passed  
  
had not been ravaged by youkai, and she usually spent several hours either killing them  
  
off or helping the villagers rebuild a new life. She stopped in her tracks, looking towards  
  
a mountain in the East. There was an immense amount of youkai energy coming from  
  
there, angry and spiteful. She hurried her steps towards that mountain, hoping that she  
  
could be there in time to save some people. After two hours of a walk that bordered on  
  
to a jog she arrived at a fortress built of tall and strong logs. Masses of smoke filled the  
  
sky but there was no youkai to be found, at least none alive. The fires had died down to  
  
smoldering embers and demon bodies littered the ground beside smaller human ones.  
  
Tears prickled her eyes as a compassionate heart went out for all these dead mortals.  
  
There was a crack and Kagome whirled around to see a young woman with a huge  
  
boomerang walk in. She froze and dropped her little bundle. Without even seeing the  
  
miko, the woman began to run around to see if anybody was alive. She fell to her knees  
  
upon seeing that every person had been slaughtered. Kagome hurried to the woman's  
  
side.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked. The woman snapped her head to see Kagome. Tears and  
  
ash stained the cheek of a woman who looked no older than the miko herself.  
  
"Did you see the youkai who did it? Which way did they go?" The woman demanded,  
  
already getting up and wiping her tears away. She unhooked the boomerang on her  
  
back and thrust it on the ground.  
  
"I arrived here just before you did. I felt the youkai but didn't see any of them...I will  
  
help you bury them." Kagome said slowly.  
  
"Iei, they are my family, the duty should go to me." The woman took another swipe at  
  
her eyes but they kept falling down on their own. "I knew this would happen...Naraku,  
  
that bastard!!!" She shrieked, taking her boomerang and hitting the earth with a large  
  
crack. Rocks and dirt flew and when the dust cleared it revealed a deep hole from the  
  
weapon. The woman fell again to begin sobbing uncontrollably and Kagome enveloped  
  
her into a sisterly hug. She cried out her grief till every teardrop of sorrow had poured  
  
out from tired eyes. When she was done she gently pulled away but still sat on the  
  
ground.  
  
"Nobody should have this duty alone." Kagome said sternly. "I will help as much as I  
  
can."  
  
The woman looked like she was going to argue but gave a dejected sigh and nodded her  
  
head. Kagome stood up and pulled the other woman up as well. The began to silently  
  
dig graves for dozens of people. As for the bodies of the demons, Kagome touched them  
  
and they purified into particles of powder. Night fell and the two women camped out in  
  
a house that hadn't been burnt like the others.  
  
"I'm sorry, I never asked for your name. I'm Sango, Taijiya Sango." She gave a forced  
  
smile but it wobbled on the edges. She poured tea for them both into hand painted  
  
cups.  
  
"I am Kagome. I have no last name because I don't remember it." The miko said  
  
truthfully, though a little ashamed that she had no family name to offer.  
  
"You don't have any family?" Sango said with slightly wide eyes.  
  
"I-I don't have any memories of my life." Kagome smiled apologetically and sipped the  
  
hot tea in her hands. "If I could, I would give you a story of my life but unfortunately, I  
  
can't remember. But earlier, you called out Naraku, how do you know him?" Kagome  
  
leaned towards Sango in interest, hoping she might find out more about her destiny.  
  
"It all stems from the Shikon no Tama. Stories say that the high gods gave the jewel to a  
  
powerful priestess but she turned it evil because of dark intentions in her heart. In  
  
return, the jewel poisoned her mind further till she no longer was the pure priestess she  
  
was. Rumour has it that something happened between a hanyou that had fallen in love  
  
with the priestess and a local village girl who looked like the priestess's twin. Nobody  
  
knows what happens because nobody saw it, they only found the bodies afterwards.  
  
The hanyou was trapped on a tree with an arrow and the priestess was found lying dead  
  
near him. The village girl's body was never found though there was enough blood to  
  
indicate she was there. The Shikon disappeared and fifty years passed by. Though, as I  
  
was passing a village before...before coming here, I heard them talk about youkai  
  
activity going up and that the hanyou had awoken. Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked  
  
worriedly. The miko's eyes looked distant as she thought about what Sango had just  
  
said. *The hanyou, it has to be Inuyasha. The priestess....was it that Kikyo? And what  
  
about the village girl?* Kagome shook herself out of the daze she was in.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango, I was just thinking. Please, continue."  
  
"It was said that Naraku desired the Shikon but couldn't touch it because of how pure it  
  
was in the priestess's hands. So he wove a spell of evil intent so that the jewel could  
  
become tainted with hate. However, since the jewel ended up disappearing, his plans  
  
were foiled. People didn't hear of him anymore until just a few years ago. Youkai started  
  
appearing in hundreds, most of them killing masses of humans. Which was why my  
  
village was created, the village of youkai exterminators. We had heard of him, but since  
  
he had not appeared for decades, we didn't regard him as much of a threat. Now," Sango  
  
gave a sigh. "Now word of his return is on the lips of every youkai we had exterminated.  
  
Warnings and threats that the age of humans is over and that it is now the youkai's time  
  
to rule with Naraku as their king. We should have listened!" Sango slammed her hand on  
  
the wooden table before her. "We should have at least been more cautious and more  
  
alert! But we didn't....and look what happened. Me...the last survivor of the famed  
  
exterminator clan." Her eyes glistened in the candlelight but no tears fell. "Now, there is  
  
only one thing I can do. Track down this Naraku and destroy him before his plans start.  
  
It's the only thing I can do...for my family and friends."  
  
Kagome reached over the table and took Sango's hand.  
  
"I will help. No, don't argue, I have my own reasons as well. My plans lie with Naraku  
  
and it was where I was going before I came here. But at least now I can have a  
  
companion for the road?" Kagome waited for Sango to accept or decline. Sango gripped  
  
Kagome's hand tightly and gave a warm smile.  
  
"Companions."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
*Wow, it has been a really long time since I had updated this story. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, really sorry!!!! and for those who are reading my other stories, I've updated all of them as well. unfortunately, I had to take off Trial of the Shikon Guardians because I lost my interest in that story. I thought the plot itself was unique, but I just couldn't think of anyway to get it starting again. Someone else could use the storyline if they want to, I don't mind. But I know I can't think of anything for the story. 


	8. Solitary Soul

Author's Notes: Yes, I know this story is going slow but I don't really feel like rushing it and since not a lot of people are reading it, this is going to be a story mainly for me to vent my writing frustrations. But hey, here's an update anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this.   
  
Solitary Soul  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
They left as soon as they could, leaving the fortress with its buried memories of blood and hate. Sango gave one last look at the fortress before turning to walk with Kagome, the charred walls burning a scar in her heart. All she had in the world now was some food, the clothes on her back, and her weapon. A wind picked up and Kagome's body froze, Sango stopped and looked quizzically at the miko.  
  
"Kagome-" She was hushed with a raised hand Kagome tilted her face up to a large tree at the right.  
  
"You can come out now." She called out softly to the tree's covering of leaves. Sango had her weapon out in a second as a youkai hopped down from the branches without shaking any leaves down. *Human form, damn it, I don't know if I can take him on* Sango thought as she started to move in front of the girl. Kagome shook her head and motioned Sango to stay back.  
  
"It's alright, he is an...an acquaintance." The youkai gave a huff and straightened out his clothes, his eyes striking dangerous signals at the two. "What do you want?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"I'm making sure you aren't doing any more slaughtering." He snapped and Kagome winced. Sango gaped at her friend. *Slaughter? Kagome?*  
  
"Why don't you stop your lying, youkai!" Sango growled from behind. His feral eyes swiveled to her and Sango gave a small gulp. "Kagome doesn't slaughter humans, you do!" She challenged the youkai. He bared his teeth, the sunlight shining on his sharp canines.  
  
"You are vexing the wrong person, little hunter."  
  
"Sango, could you leave us for a moment? Please?" Kagome asked with her gaze cemented on the youkai.  
  
"But Kagome-chan, human form youkai are the most dangerous!" Sango argued desperately, not willing to have a newly made friend killed within the first day.  
  
"He won't kill me, if he hasn't gone back on his word yet." Kagome said softly. "Don't worry, just go ahead of me and I'll meet you along the way." She turned her head and flashed a reassuring smile at Sango. The hunter looked at her friend carefully for a moment, then nodded her head, trusting in Kagome's word. She hoisted the boomerang onto her back and picked up the little bundle she had dropped. She walked past the youkai but slowed down a bit to whisper a threat.  
  
"You hurt her in any way and I'll hunt you down like I have with hundreds of your kind." She hissed before walking away. Kagome leaned against a nearby tree, allowing its overspreading branches to shade her face away from the beating sun. She didn't look at his face but chose to stare at the earth packed ground instead.  
  
"Is there a reason why you are following me?" She muttered in a hushed tone, knowing he could hear her perfectly with his demon ears.  
  
"I don't trust you." His words, however simply they came out, managed to make her eyes droop a little more than usual.  
  
"I know." She replied dejectedly. "As you have reminded me numerous times before. You're free to do whatever you wish, but you won't stop me." She stood straight and adjusted the quiver of arrows on her back. "Sayonara Inuyasha." She began to follow the path that Sango had took, not waiting for Inuyasha to do or say anything. She knew she wouldn't see the last of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
War and youkai alike had ravaged the once flourishing land of Japan, and not a village was left unscathed or untroubled. Peace turned to war, freedom into slavery, and ignorance became strength. Times when you could stand still and only hear the hushed sounds of content life had long past, merging into feudel wars that sucked everybody in. You could not look to kami for help for it would be long before it comes. The strong faith that led people to temples with gifts died down into the sole duty of praying for another lost soul. The last hope, the very last resort of the people laid in the powerful mikos who were able to protect others with their purity, but even that hope was dwindling.  
  
And Kagome saw it all. Village after village that the two women passed begged for aid, and day after day would pass as the amount of graves grew higher. She wiped the beads of sweat dripping down from her forward and thrust the shovel into the hard earth to take a break. It was her last grave and then she would move on again, searching for Naraku and aiding more villages along the way. But it was time consuming, and though she wished to help more she knew she was on a time constraint. Sango came over, already finished from her own digging and began to shove the dirt back into the hole.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome-chan?" she asked softly. "You should rest, after working so hard today."  
  
Kagome gave a forced smile to the taijiya and trudged over to an abandoned hut to sit down by. She was gazing out across the graves and into the dark forest when she spotted a flash of white. Was it Inuyasha? She squinted her eyes and saw another flash of white, the tip of a long cloak. It was him again, her mysterious advisor. She hoisted herself up and wearily walked toward where she had last seen the white cloak.  
  
"Kagome-chan? Where are you going?" Sango called out.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be right back." Kagome said before she disappeared into the forest. Sango stared for just a moment before filling up the grave again. Kagome had a darker past than she let on and Sango couldn't mistake the flicker of pain that sometimes showed in her eyes. Kagome had a part to play in the path of the future, a larger part than she could ever imagine.  
  
~*~  
  
She stepped quietly into the forest, inhaling the scent of purity as she walked. Trees bent over, reaching out to her as she walked through and the forest grew unnaturally quiet. He was leaning against a tree, his head bent slightly toward the ground. And once again, his blinding white cloak hid away his face so that she could only catch brief glimpses of a strong chin.  
  
"Time is pressing close, little daughter. Do you feel it?" He whispered. He gracefully pushed off from the tree and walked to her. With slender fingers, he affectionately brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. She leaned towards his glowing warmth and closed her eyes.  
  
"Is it dread?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Dread and time walk hand in hand together, but no, it is fate that you are feeling. You must walk faster down the path, or you might lose sight of what is in front of you."  
  
"Fate, destiny, time, why me?" She asked with a wavering voice. "I can sometimes catch vague glimpses of my past and all I can remember is that I wasn't meant to live like this."  
  
"Ssh, you'll know yourself soon enough." He whispered. "Walk faster."  
  
He left the same way he disappeared before, nothing but sudden air. Kagome blankly looked before her and sat down next to a tree, leaning her tired back against it. Raising a hand, she concentrated on it till a fuzzy blue began to sparkle from her fingers. A ball began to form from the immense amount of energy within her soul and she brought it close to her face when it was the size of her fist. Gazing within, she looked into the past and found nothing but a vast empty space. With a sad smile, she lifted her hand up to the sky and offered her soul to the wind, which gladly blew away her magic and her memories. Her eyes still concentrating, her eyebrows furrowed for just a second then relaxed.  
  
"Still monitoring me, Inuyasha?" She called out and the hanyou dropped down from the tree above. His eyes offered no remorse or mercy as he stared down at her, his lips curved down in dislike.  
  
"Just watching you conspire with a god." He said sardonically. "What magic are you brewing up now?"  
  
"It's nothing, just a spell to remember." She said as she stared off into the forest, not quite seeing. "You really do hate me, don't you? Is it your human half that makes you hate me so? You know, I've seen so many humans ravage the land and people, all in greed and anger. It makes me wonder who is the greater enemy, youkai or human?"  
  
"A youkai of course." He snorted. "We can kill you weak mortals with a single blow."  
  
"Yes, but humans....humans can torture a soul for eternity." Kagome reflected as she remembered the scores of villages she had seen, every face laced with sorrow and despair. There were so many people to help and within her, she could feel a growing anger at the mystery of why humans fought wars. Containing a sigh, she stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. "I guess I'll be on my way and you'll be right behind?"  
  
He didn't answer but was only standing with a pensive look on his face. She let a gentle smile free her lips and began to walk back to Sango.  
  
"Always." He whispered from behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was exactly a month later when they found Naraku. He had been waiting for them, standing right in the middle of the dusty and forlorn road. With all the confidence in the world, he stared straight at Kagome and in her heart she knew who he was. And he knew who she was as well as a hideous smile grew on his face. Sango grabbed the boomerang on her back but Kagome raised a hand to stop her friend. Naraku gave a good-natured chuckle and flung his dark bangs from his face so they could see his eyes. They were blank and human but it couldn't betray the waves of youki tainting his very aura.  
  
"The infamous miko who has already destroyed so many of my minions." He shook his head. "Yet, you seem smaller than the description rumors give."  
  
"You also seem more human than the rumors say. But it is only a body you have stolen, correct?" Kagome said as her hand lightly squeezed the comforting wood of her bow. "Naraku."  
  
"Ah, so you already know my name." He gave an open shrug. "You were taking so long to come to me, I thought I would meet you halfway."  
  
"How generous of you." Kagome gave a half bow to him and this time he gave a deep laugh. "I was only cleaning up all the damage that you have helped create."  
  
His face grew serious for a second but then it became pleased. "My most esteemed lady, if you would come with me to my castle, I'd like to talk to you of my plans for the future of the world."  
  
Sango moved to protest but Kagome held her back with a hand. "No, I think I will take up his offer. We don't have a choice."  
  
"Kagome-chan, do you know how dangerous he is?" Sango pleaded. "He'll kill you the first chance he gets!"  
  
"He has already had the first, and second, and many more." Kagome turned to look at Sango. "I must talk to him, please understand."  
  
Sango reluctantly nodded her head, placing all her trust in the miko.  
  
"Naraku, I'll come only if Sango is to come as well and in no way is she to be injured, mentally or physically." Kagome called out and the hanyou put his hands up.  
  
"Whatever my esteemed lady requests. The taijiya will not be harmed in anyway. However, she cannot stay while we have our chat." With an audacious wink, Naraku disappeared and so did the loneliness of the road ahead of them. A large mountain scaled the skies, dark and ominous, giving images of hate and sorrow, making both women shiver from all the youki being emitted from that mountain. Their heads tipped up to see Naraku's palace of darkness on the very top. A grand palace fit for a king, but probably long since killed by Naraku.  
  
"How do we know he won't kill us on the spot?!" Sango hissed as she suspiciously looked at their destination. "Naraku will find a loophole in any promise that he makes, and I have a feeling we won't make it out of there alive."  
  
"I know, I feel it too," Kagome said as she stared in consternation at the palace. There was almost a shadowy beauty to it, the strange clouds fingering around the buildings in a seemingly gentle hold. "But something tells me we need to be there."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't know," Kagome gripped her bow tightly and started walking. "But that something also tells me we're meeting someone important, someone who needs our help."  
  
"All this uncertainty is getting me nervous." Sango grumbled as she followed her friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Youkai servants met them at the front, beautifully delicate women who glided over the two the second they came near. Sango drew out her dagger but seeing Kagome do nothing, she only guardedly fingered the hard ebony handle. They touched both women's clothes here and there as if they were searching for something in the folds of the cloth but eventually they shrank back into the shadows and disappeared. A trail of blood red rose petals had been spilled all over the steps leading into the house and gradually led them down a hallway with a small pond bordering on each side. The eerie silence hovered everywhere, not a breath of wind sighing its presence. Not a being was to be seen as the two kept walking deeper and deeper into the palace.  
  
Finally, the trail of petals stopped before a simple shoji door. It quietly slid open by itself to show Naraku standing with his back to them, watching something out on his balcony. He took a few steps back and something silver flashed onto the balcony. A second later, a tall man stood straight before Naraku, long silver hair billowing out like a misty curtain. The man looked past Naraku to stare at the women with cold amber eyes, evoking an image of Inuyasha from Kagome.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Orchidaceae: kikyo...hmm, I haven't quite figured it out yet, but she does have a part to play in this story  
  
Queen Ali B: where inuyasha was will probably come up later, he was definitely up to something but I can't say when, but I think u guys might not be very pleased.  
  
Nekomoongirl: I intend to finish all of my fics unless something extreme prevents me from doing so. I just wish I would stop writing new stories and hurry up and finish the ones I have, I think everybody else wants that too  
  
AkayLi: I'm never tired of seeing names reviewers who review frequently. But visits from gods (meddlesome beings that they are ) will come around every once in a while. And I am planning on having kikyo play a part in this story  
  
KiKi Smythe: hehehe, I knew someone was going to ask that question. I will explain why kagome woke up there, why she received those "godly" weapons and why she became a miko. And where the shikon no tama is as well. For now, I'm just building up on the story 


End file.
